Good Night, Gallifrey
by StuckonSuperWhoLock
Summary: A short story about Rose Tyler asking about the Time War, and it leads to the Ninth Doctor taking her to a planet which has a memorial to the Time War. What happens when one thing leads to another which then turns into a life or death situation? [ Implied 9th x Rose ] [ Main character death ]


Good Night, Gallifrey

"Doctor?" A beautiful blond with brown eyes spoke up as she walked over to the tall man in the leather jacket standing by his spaceship's console. "Yes, Rose?" The Doctor responded. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about your people, and why they fell." Rose said, her voice trailing off, knowing that the man was sensitive on the subject. The Doctor stayed silent for a moment. "I've seen the end of the Earth with you, Rose Tyler. I'll tell you anything you want to know. In fact, I can do better than that." He said as he started flipping a few switches on his beloved TARDIS. He pulled the lever and the box began to shake as it took off into deep space. Rose smiled as she felt the TARDIS purr and softly growl as it tore through space. Several seconds passed and the TARDIS landed after making its trademark 'materialization' noise. The duo of the Doctor and Rose Tyler stepped out of the TARDIS. "Welcome to Neodynarasics. This is about a billion miles from where Gallifrey once stood." The Doctor said. "We're currently in the constellation of Kasterborous." He added. Rose looked from inside the blue box, to the highly sophisticated planet she was now on, taking everything in as she always did when on a new planet. "Come on, they have a memorial somewhere." The Doctor said as he took Rose's hand

The two walked around, hand-in-hand. After several minutes, they found the memorial for the Time War. "The war was called the Time War. It was the Daleks from the planet Skaro against the Time Lords from Gallifrey and it went on for a very long time. I'm the last Time Lord, as I've told you. There are no more Daleks, not anymore." The Doctor explained, regret filling his eyes. Rose squeezed his hand. "Doctor, we don't have to be here if you don't want to be." She told him. The Time Lord sighed and gave a sad smile. "It's okay Rose, you deserve to know." The blond shifted slightly, but she didn't argue with the other one. The Doctor looked from the memorial against the wall to the hall. They had an entire row of various things that were used by Time Lords and Daleks on both sides of the hall. The two walked down the hall, looking over everything. The Doctor would point out every single thing in the hall, then he would tell Rose a little bit about that object.

They came across a peculiar little box, it even took the Doctor himself a moment or two to remember what it was. "Oh, this is full of little nanogens. They repair things and even bring life back to them." The Doctor said as he picked it up. "Want to look at it?" He asked, turning to the blond. Rose took the box. "Think there's anything in it?" She asked. "Let's look." The Doctor said as he used his sonic screwdriver to open the contraption. In an instant, billions of nanogens flew out of the box and flew about the room, looking for anything that needed healing. they flew under the cracks of a door enforced by many locks with specific 20-digit-long passwords. The duo walked over to that door the nanogens flew underneath. A small thrashing was heard from inside the room. Rose flinched as twenty locks began unlocking in under ten seconds. The doors slowly opened. "**EXTERMINATE!**" A voice shouted, a voice that can only be a Dalek.

Suddenly, alarms rang from all around them. Most likely, alarms for the door that had just opened. "Rose, run!" The Doctor said as he took off down the hallway, his beautiful blond two feet behind him. A laser shot passed her. The Doctor suddenly made a turn and jumped inbetween the Dalek and Rose. "Keep running!" He shouted. Suddenly, a laser hit him and he collapsed to the floor, shaking. Rose stopped and turned around. "DOCTOR!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "No, _go_!" He demanded as he managed to stand up. "Get to the TARDIS, _**now**_!" The time Lord insisted as he began to briskly walk after Rose. "**EXTERMINATE** **THE DOCTOR! MUST DESTROY THE DOCTOR!**" The metal machine shouted as it kept chasing down the Doctor and his companion.

Rose made it to the TARDIS and opened the doors, she turned around to make sure the Doctor was still behind her. Her eyes widened and her face fell as she saw the Doctor starting to emit yellow and orange sparks. "Rose, I'm regenerating!" He shouted as he was a few mere feet from the TARDIS. Suddenly, the Doctor stopped where he was and thrust his arms outward and looked up. Yellow and orange energy beams, which almost looked like fire, emitted from his finger tips, his eyes and his mouth. Rose Tyler began shaking as she silently pleaded for him to come out of this okay. The Dalek shot another perfectly-aimed laser at the now-regenerating Doctor. The Doctor fell, and Rose let out a bone-chilling scream. "DOCTOR!" She screeched as tears flowed from her eyes.

The TARDIS doors swung shut as it suddenly took off, trying to protect the Doctor's companion. Rose banged on the TARDIS doors harshly. "Doctor! Come back to me!" She screamed. Behind her, a projection suddenly showed up behind her. "Rose, if you're hearing this, then the TARDIS is showing you projection number one. I have died, and she has no choice but to save you. You can't save me, not anymore. I just want to tell you that it's been fantastic. _You've_ been fantastic, and you know what, I've been fantastic too." Projection Doctor told her, a sad smile on his face. "I bet you're pounding on the poor TARDIS' doors, wanting to save me. Typical. I didn't expect anything less, but she will take you back. Just let this box grow old, and keep me in your memory. Also, if it's my last chance to say this then, Rose Tyler, I love you." The projection told her. Rose could've sworn that tears were flowing down his cheeks. "Don't forget me now, don't cry. I only wish I could always be there for you." He went on. The TARDIS landed in the current day for Rose Tyler, however she couldn't bear to leave the TARDIS. She quietly sat in the corner and watched as the projection shut iff. The TARDIS lights remained on, and she occasionally purred at the blond, trying to comfort her. This day, there truly were no more Time Lords, and Rose Tyler was all alone again, with nothing in her life to keep her going.


End file.
